towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Reise nach Olda Nui
Prolog "Mata Nui ist stolz auf euch, doch eure Bestimmung ist noch lange nicht erfüllt." sagte Axonn. "Aber was ist unsere Bestimmung?" fragte Lhikan. "Das könnt ihr nur gemeinsam herausfinden. Reist an einen Ort, an dem ihr gebraucht werdet, dann wird sich euch eure Bestimmung langsam offenbaren. Metru Nui hat neue Beschützer, doch ihr... ihr werdet immer ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Geschichte der Insel sein. Sucht euch eine neue Insel und beschützt sie, denn die Insel, die für euch bestimmt ist, ist in Gefahr!" sagte Axonn. Der Toa des Lichts nickte und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden in einem gewaltigen Lichtstrahl verschwunden. "Was könnte er damit gemeint haben? Auf welche Insel sollen wir gehen?" fragte Tuyet. "Wenn es jemand auf eine Insel abgesehen haben könnte, dann nur auf Olda Nui. Sie ist das Zentrum des Südlichen Kontinents und wer die Kontrolle über Olda Nui hat, hat die Kontrolle über den größten Kontinent des Universums!" sagte Jadekaiser. Die Toa sahen sich nur kurz an, denn ihnen war klar, dass sie dort gebraucht wurden - sofort. Einige Stunden später war der Vulkan Vator unter einer Kuppel aus Protodermis eingeschlossen und die Bohrok-Toa schliefen dank Brutaka wieder. Jadekaiser hatte den Eisblock getragen, in dem er Nidhiki eingeschlossen hatte, nachdem Teridax besiegt worden war. Als die überlebenden 100 Toa wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen, zerstörten sie die Große Barriere, damit die überlebenden Schattenegel nicht nach Metru Nui gelangen konnten, doch niemand merkte, dass sich eine Form von Antidermis gesammelt und in den Körper eines toten Toa gefahren war. Nun begann dieser Toa zu graben... Kapitel 1: Die Reise Einen Tag lang segelten die fünf Toa nun schon auf den Meeren des Matoranischen Universums umher. "Wann werden wir Olda Nui erreicht haben?" fragte Kailani. Jadekaiser sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt nicht wie lang die Reise nach Olda Nui dauert?" "Eigentlich müssten wir es in einer Woche geschafft haben, aber sicher bin ich mir dabei auch nicht." erwiederte der Toa des Eises. "Vielleicht wären wir ja schneller, wenn wir diesen Eisklumpen abwerfen und damit Ballast verlieren." sagte Kava und starrte auf den Eisbrocken, in dem Nidhiki eingeschlossen war. Jadekaiser sah seinen Bruder böse an. "Wir werden Nidhiki nicht aufgeben. Ich konnte Lhikan zurückverwandeln und dasselbe werde ich auch mit Nidhiki machen!" "Du hast recht, Jadekaiser. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Nidhiki viel länger als ich ein Schatten-Toa war, was ist, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr zurück verwandeln können, oder schlimmer, wenn wir ihn zurückverwandeln können, er aber nicht mehr der ist, den wir kennen?" fragte Lhikan. "Dann werden wir weitersehen!" sagte Jadekaiser und ging unter Deck. "Er hat recht, solange eine Chance besteht Nidhiki zu retten, sollten wir ihr auch folgen. Ihr habt bei mir ja auch nicht aufgegeben." sagte Tuyet. Lhikan sah sie an und nickte. "Je eher wir in Olda Nui sind, desto schneller werden wir ihm helfen können." Kurze Zeit später versank die Sonne am Horizont und es wurde Nacht. "Denkst du, dass wir unsere Bestimmung finden werden?" fragte Lhikan Kailani. Die beiden Toa waren die letzten, die noch am Deck des Schiffs standen. Der Toa des Feuers sah seine Schwester an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich nicht, dass unsere Bestimmung in Olda Nui wartet." erwiederte Lhikan. "Wieso nicht? Axonn hat uns doch gesagt, dass wir unsere Bestimmung dort finden werden." sagte Kailani. "Er hat gesagt, dass unsere Bestimmung auf einer Insel wartet, die in Gefahr ist. Olda Nui ist nicht in Gefahr. Der südliche Kontinent ist sehr stark bewacht und hat die besten Waffenschmiede, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich denke, dass Axonn eine andere Insel gemeint hat." erwiederte Lhikan. "Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir dort sind..." sagte Kailani. "Ja, wir werden sehen, dass die Reise umsonst war und..." Lhikan beendete den Satz nicht, denn nun sah er Lichter am Horizont. "Ist das Olda Nui?" fragte Lhikan überrascht. Nun sah Kailani die Lichter auch und ihr fiel ein Licht auf, das immer größer wurde. "Das ist ein Feuerball!" schrie Kailani und wehrte ihn mit einer Mauer aus Seegras ab, die sie aus den Tiefen des Meeres beschwor. Lhikan reagierte sofort und schleuderte den nächsten Feuerball in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war. In der Ferne gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, als der Feuerball seinen Ursprungsort zerstörte. "Hol die anderen, alleine schaffe ich das nicht!" schrie Lhikan. Kailani nickte und rannte unter Deck. Sie kam einige Sekunden später zurück, gefolgt von Tuyet, Jadekaiser und Kava. Lhikan war immer noch damit beschäftigt so viele Feuerbälle wie möglich zurückzuschleudern. "So macht man das, Bruder!" sagte Tuyet und erschuf eine gewaltige Wasserwand, die Jadekaiser einfror. "Das wird die Feuerbälle nicht lange abhalten!" sagte Lhikan. "Ist es üblich so auf Olda Nui begrüßt zu werden?" fragte Kailani. Jadekaiser schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. "Dann gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei dieser Insel nicht um Olda Nui handelt?" fragte Kailani. Dieses Mal nickte Jadekaiser. "Nein... das ist nich Olda Nui, das ist... das ist..." stotterte Kava. "Sag schon! Was ist das für eine Insel?" schrie Tuyet, während sie die Feuerbälle mit ihren Elementarkräften bekämpfte. "Das ist meine Heimatinsel... Mein Zuhause... die Waffenkammer des Universums!" sagte Kava und begann zu lächeln. "Deine Heimatinsel?" fragte Tuyet überrascht. "Ja, das ist das Reich von Kanoya, einem der mächtigsten und intelligentesten Wesen des Universums. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit versorgt er das Universum mit neuester Technologie. Als Karzahni und Artakha einen Wettkampf um eine legendäre Maske veranstalteten, rüstete er sie mit ihren benötigten Materialien aus. Er ist ein gewaltiger Herrscher... und das war ich auch, bevor man mich nach Metru Nui rief." sagte Kava. Kapitel 2: Kanoya Lhikan aktivierte seine Kanohi Hau - die Maske des Schutes. Sofort erstellte die Maske ein Kraftfeld um ihn herum, das ihn vor den ankommenden Feuerbällen schützen sollte. "Wir müssen diese Katapulte irgendwie ausschalten!" schrie Lhikan. "Das ist wohl nicht möglich, Lhikan." sagte Kava. "Die Katapulte von Kanoya sind so platziert, dass sie sich frei bewegen können. Du brauchst sehr viel Glück, um eines der Katapulte zu treffen." "Wenn Glück alles ist!" erwiederte Lhikan, während er einen Feuerball umleitete und zurückschleuderte. In diesem Moment verschwand das Schutzschild, das seine Kanohi Hau erstellt hatte. Lhikan aktivierte es erneut, doch es verschwand wieder. So oft er es auch versuchte, verschwand das Schild immer wieder. "Was ist das!" fragte Lhikan aufgeregt. "Sie haben meine Theorie umgesetzt..." sagte Kava überrascht. "Welche Theorie? Was ist hier los?" fragte Tuyet, die feststellte, dass ihre Maske der Unberührbarkeit ebenfalls nicht mehr funktionierte. Kava versuchte seine Kanohi zu aktiveren, stellte jedoch fest, dass es auch für ihn unmöglich war. "Mein Kanohi-Deaktivator. Er hat die Fähigkeit einem Wesen die Maskenkräfte in einem bestimmten Radius zu entziehen." erklärte Kava. "Wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte Tuyet aufgebracht. "Es ist sehr hilfreich gegen korrupte Toa, die sich den Dunklen Jägern angeschlossen haben und natürlich gegen Makuta!" sagte Kava. Nun verband er seine Kraft mit Lhikan und fusionierte sechs Feuerbälle, die die beiden dann zurückschleudern. "Tut mir leid, Kanoya." sagte Kava, als er sah, dass die beiden ein Katapult getroffen hatten. Kailani stand an der Reling und kontrollierte das Seegras. Damit fing sie die Feuerbälle ab und schleuderte sie zurück. Auf diese Weise hatte sie zwar noch kein Katapult zerstören können, doch einige Feuerbälle waren so zerstört worden. "Ich werde mich mal mit Kanoya unterhalten müssen, denke ich!" sagte Tuyet und kontrollierte die Wassermassen so, dass sie von hinten gegen den Bug des Bootes drückten und es somit antrieb. Das Boot gewann immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit und kollidierte kurze Zeit später mit der Küste von Kanoya, doch die Katapulte hörten nicht auf zu schießen. "Jetzt könnten wir Nidhiki gebrauchen..." sagte Jadekaiser, der die Feuerbälle durch eine Eiswand abzuhalten versuchte. "Naja... Luft füttert Feuer, also bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob es die beste Idee wäre." sagte Lhikan und versuchte wieder seine Kanohi Hau zu aktiveren, doch es war immer noch unmöglich. Auf ein Mal hörten die Toa kein Geräusch mehr, die Katapulte hatten das Feuer eingestellt. Jadekaiser wartete einen Moment, bevor er die Eiskuppel schmelzen ließ, die er um die Toa erstellt hatte. "Warum haben sie aufgehört?" fragte Kailani. "Vielleicht laden sie nach..." sagte Jadekaiser. "Oder vielleicht holen sie jetzt ihre wirklichen Waffen raus..." sagte Kava. Die Toa sahen sich um. Es war stockfinstere Nacht und sie konnten nichts erkennen. "Warum vernichten sie uns nicht?" fragte Kava. "Sie wollen feststellen, ob wir eine Bedrohung sind..." sagte Lhikan. "Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Sie wissen, dass wir keine Bedrohung sind... niemand ist eine Bedrohung für Kanoya." sagte Kava. "Du scheinst dir aber sicher zu sein." sagte Lhikan etwas spöttisch. Kava drehte sich um und nickte Lhikan zu. "Sei dir nicht zu sicher, denn wie kann eine Insel, von der ich noch nie etwas gehört habe so mächtig sein. Ich kenne so gut wie alle Inseln im Universum!" sagte Lhikan. "Es gibt viele Inseln, die du nicht kennst und diese sind zum großteil die mächtigsten Inseln der Welt, kleiner Toa." sagte eine Lhikan unbekannte Stimme. Der Toa des Feuers drehte sich um und sah ein gewaltiges Wesen vor sich stehen, das eine außerordentlich schön geformte Kanohi-Maske trug. "Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Kanoya." Kapitel 3: Herzlicher Empfang Nun erblickten auch die anderen Toa die Gestalt von Kanoya. Er war ein gewaltiger Titan mit einem sehr massiven und muskulösen Körper. Er hatte sehr breite Schultern, an denen Klingen befestigt waren, trug jedoch keine Waffe. Kanoya trug eine dunkel-silber/rot gefärbte Rüstung, die keinen einzigen Makel oder Kratzer aufwies. Er war mindestens einen halben Bio größer als die Toa und hatte eine Stimme, die in den Toa sofort für Ruhe sorgte, da sie so entspannend und einladend klang. Nun erstreckte sich Kanoya zu seiner vollen Größe, in der er locker doppelt so groß wie ein Toa war. "Kava, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Kanoya und strich seinem ehemaligen Mitherrscher über die Maske. "Das ist wahr. Wie ich sehe habt ihr einige meiner Theorien umgesetzt." sagte Kava. Kanoya lachte. "Stimmt, aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass du an ein paar Stellen Denkfehler gemacht hast. Ich musste deine Konzepte neu kalkulieren, aber die Grundideen waren beeindruckend. Wieso bist du wieder hierher gekommen? Braucht Metru Nui dich nicht mehr?" fragte Kanoya. "Metru Nui braucht uns nicht mehr, aber ich bin mit meinem Team gerade auf der Suche nach unserer Bestimmung." erwiederte Kava. "Und wo genau wollt ihr danach suchen?" fragte Kanoya. "Olda Nui ist unsere Endstation." erwiederte Kava. Daraufhin brach Kanoya in schallendem Gelächter aus. "Wer hat euch denn gesagt, dass ihr in Olda Nui nach eurer Bestimmung suchen sollt? Das ist jawohl die dümmste Idee, die ich je gehört habe. Man kann die Bestimmung zwar suchen, sie zu finden ist jedoch etwas anderes. Glaubt mir, ich bin schon lange genug am Leben, um zu wissen, dass man die Bestimmung nicht finden kann. Die bestimmung findet jeden und auf diesen Moment kann man sich nicht vorbereiten." "Dessen sind wir uns im klaren, aber wir können es der Bestimmung auch einfacher machen uns zu finden." sagte Lhikan etwas genervt. "Du kannst die Zeit nicht beeinflussen, die die Bestimmung braucht, um dich zu finden. Bestimmung leitet uns, sie hat jeden schon gefunden, doch immer neue Kapitel der Bestimmung eröffnen sich uns und die alten werden gestrichen." sagte Kanoya. "Wie dem auch sei, mein Team und ich werden jetzt wieder in unser Boot steigen und nach Olda Nui segeln. Wir haben schon genug Zeit dadurch verloren fast von deinen Katapulten getötet worden zu sein." sagte Lhikan. Nun war nicht mehr zu überhören, dass Kanoya im sehr unsympathisch war. Lhikan wusste nicht warum, aber die Anwesenheit dieses uralten Wesens löste in ihm das Gefühl aus sich zu beweisen, seine Autorität zu unterstreichen. "Warum habt ihr uns überhaupt angegriffen?" fragte Tuyet. "Dunkle Jäger..." erwiederte Kanoya. "... ich habe es nicht zugelassen, dass jemand den Standort von Kanoya erfährt, doch einer meiner Laborarbeiter, ein Toa der Psionik, lief zu den Dunklen Jägern über und verriet die Position. Wir müssen immer vorbereitet sein, denn ich werde mir mein Reich nicht noch ein Mal von den Dunklen Jägern nehmen lassen." sagte Kanoya. "Aber wie konnten wir euch dann finden?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Bestimmung!" erwiederte Kanoya. "Genau! Bestimmung! Können wir uns jetzt weiter auf die Suche nach unserer Bestimmung machen?" fragte Lhikan ungeduldig. "So nobel ich diese Insel auch finde, kann sie uns nicht dabei helfen unsere Bestimmung zu finden." "Ich denke wir sollten noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, vielleicht können wir hier noch etwas lernen." sagte Kava. "Wenn du unbedingt hier bleiben willst, dann bleib hier. Mein Team und ich halten uns an den Plan. Wir gehen nach Olda Nui und retten Nidhiki. Selbst wenn wir auf unsere Bestimmung warten müssen, gibt es auf Olda Nui bestimmt genug zu tun, womit wir unsere Zeit vertreiben können." sagte Lhikan und sah sein Team an, doch die Mitglieder seines Teams erwiederten seinen Blick nicht. "Lhikan, ich denke auch, dass wir noch hier bleiben sollten. Wir sind aus gutem Grund auf dieser geheimen Insel gelandet, warum sollten wir unser Schicksal umgehen?" fragte Jadekaiser. Lhikan sah ihn verwundert an. "Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Lhikan überrascht. "Ja und ich wette, dass der Rest des Teams ähnlicher Ansicht ist." antwortete Jadekaiser. Lhikan sah von Jadekaiser zu Tuyet und von Tuyet zu Kailani. Kava musste er nicht ansehen, denn er wusste, dass der Toa des Feuers am liebsten für immer auf Kanoya bleiben würde. "Nun gut, wir bleiben." sagte Lhikan unzufrieden. "Du bist ein guter Anführer, Feuer-Toa." sagte Kanoya. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber du willst von meiner Insel verschwinden, aber die Tatsache, dass du die Wünsche deines Teams vor deine stellst ist beeindruckend. Ich respektiere dich." sagte Kanoya. "Ich denke, dass... oh nein!" sagte Kanoya. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Kava. Kanoya starrte an den Horizont, der immer noch im Schatten der Nacht lag. Kava folgte seinem Blick und nun erkannte er es auch, ein gewaltiges Flaggschiff mit dem Emblem der Dunklen Jäger. Das Schiff wurde von einer großen Flotte gefolgt. "Die Dunklen Jäger!" sagte Kanoya. "Besetzt die Kanonen und holt 'Sie' heraus!" sagte der Herrscher. Die Matoraner folgten seiner Anweisung. Kapitel 4: Verteidigung Die Toa Olda bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor. Sie umklammerten ihre Waffen und gingen auf die Mauern. Vor den Augen der Toa erhoben sich ca. 100 Geschütze aus dem Wasser, alle mit Katapulten ausgestattet, die die Verteidigung von Olda Nui bei weitem übertrafen. "Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, die Schiffe steuern direkt auf die Insel zu." sagte Lhikan. "Was ist daran falsch? Sie wollen die Insel angreifen und kommen direkt auf uns zu!" sagte Kanoya. "Nein. Wenn sie direkt hierher kommen, werden sie von den Geschützten vernichtet. Sie könnten Kanoya nicht mal betreten. Irgendwas ist an der Sache faul." sagte Lhikan nachdenklich. In diesem Moment kamen hunderte von bewaffneten Matoranern aus einer gewaltigen Kuppel im Zentrum der Insel und verteilten sich mit Feuerwaffen auf den Mauern. "Die Dunklen Jäger haben gegen die Verteidigung von Kanoya keine Chance." sagte Jadekaiser fast lachend. "Sei nicht so voreilig. Das dachten wir auch bei dem ersten Angriff der Dunklen Jäger und sie konnten uns doch niederstrecken." entgegente Kava. Der Toa des Feuers war angespannter als alle anderen Toa, denn Kanoya war einst seine Heimat gewesen und er hatte sie für Jahre nicht verteidigen können. "Kava, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Wir wissen jetzt wie wir mit den Jägern umgehen müssen." sagte Kanoya und hob einen Arm in die Luft. "Niemand greift die Flotte an." sagte Kanoya mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Tuyet sah den Herrscher verwundert an. "Wieso vernichtet ihr sie nicht? Sie sind direkt in der Ziellinie. Wenn Ihr sie nicht sofort zerstört, können sie vielleicht geschickt durch die Geschütze hindurchfahren. Natürlich werden sie einige Verluste erleiden, aber deine Katapulte werden auch beschädigt." sagte Tuyet. "Ich bin ein Herrscher, kleine Wasser-Toa. Ich weiß was ich tue." erwiederte Kanoya. "Die Schiffe der Dunklen Jäger sind voller Xianischer Feuerwaffen. Sie sind extra für den Fernkampf geschaffen, doch ich sehe nicht einen einzigen Stein durch die Luft fliegen." sagte Lhikan leise zu sich selbst. "Das ist eine sehr untypische Taktik für Dunkle Jäger." fuhr Lhikan fort. Obwohl er so leise wie möglich gesprochen hatte, hatte Kava Lhikan gehört. "Kanoya ist keine übliche Insel, ein Angriff auf diese Insel erfordert eine geschickte Taktik und die Dunklen Jäger scheinen eine zu haben. Sie versuchen uns durch ihr Nichtangreifen zu verwirren." erklärte Kava. "Das reicht mir. Ihr hattet eure Chance." sagte Lhikan und erstellte einen Feuerstrahl, den er auf das Flaggschiff der Dunklen Jäger schleuderte. Das Schiff begann zu brennen, doch die Dunklen Jäger erwiderten den Angriff nicht. "Langsam mache ich mir auch Sorgen." sagte Tuyet und erstellte einen Wasserstrahl, auf dem sie bis zum Flaggschiff der Dunklen Jäger ritt. Sie aktivierte ihre Kanohi der Unberührbarkeit und landete auf dem Schiff, wo sie grausamerweise Feststellen musste, dass das Schiff leer war. Sie sah die anderen Schiffe an und stellte fest, dass diese ebenfalls leer waren. Bei Mata Nui... dachte Tuyet. Sie blickte zurück auf die Insel Kanoya und sah, wie sich U-Boote vor der Küste von unter der Wasseroberfläche erhoben. So schnell sie konnte erstellte sie einen Wasserstrahl, der sie auf eines der Katapulte schleuderte. "Die Katapulte sind nur für ausgebildete Schützen zugelassen!" sagte der Ta-Matoraner, der das Katapult bediente. "Ich schätze, dass ich eine Ausnahme bin!" erwiederte Tuyet und begann zu feuern, doch der Feuerball erzeugte einen so starken Rückstoß, dass Tuyet in die falsche Richtung schoss und der Feuerball im Zentrum von Kanoya landete. "Und ich schätze, dass du falsch liegst." sagte der Ta-Matoraner. Tuyet warf ihm einen bitteren Blick zu und stürzte sich wieder in die Wellen. Das Wasser trug sie wie auf Armen zurück auf die Insel. Sie kam vor den U-Booten an der Küste von Kanoya an und erstellte eine so starke Welle, die die U-Boote wieder ins Meer schleuderte. "Wieso gibst du nicht den Befehl zum Angriff?" fragte Kava Kanoya. Der Herrscher starrte auf die U-Boote. "Sie sind noch zu nah an der Küste." erwiederte Kanoya. Kava hörte in der Stimme des Herrschers, dass er Angst hatte, Angst um sein Reich. Kapitel 5: Kampf Die Boote hatten sich von der Insel entfernt und befanden sich wieder auf hoher See. Nun gab Kanoya das Zeichen und die Matoraner begannen die Katapulte zu beladen. Dann wurde ein Feuerball nach dem anderen auf die Flotte der Dunklen Jäger geschleudert. "Das dürfte sie erstmal aufhalten." sagte Kanoya. "Moment mal, es sind zu wenig U-Boote." sagte Tuyet. "Was meinst du?" fragte Kanoya. "Das ist eine gewaltige Flotte an Booten dort drüben. Die Besatzung dieser Schiffe hätte niemals in diese zwanzig kleinen U-Boote gepasst. Das ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver!" stellte Tuyet entsetzt fest, doch es war zu spät. Die Gruppe hörte das Klirren von Waffen und drehte sich um. Von der Ostseite Kanoyas her strömten Dunkle Jäger auf die Insel und metzelten jeden nieder, der ihnen in den Weg kam. "Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Kava und starrte Kanoya in die leuchtenden Augen. "Nein! Das darf nicht schon wieder passieren!" sagte Kanoya leise zu sich selbst und griff an seinen Rückenbehälter. Daraus zog er ein gewaltiges leuchtendes Schwert hervor und machte sich bereit Energiestrahlen daraus zu schießen. "Du wirst die ganze Insel damit zerstören!" sagte Kava und versuchte Kanoya das Schwert abzunehmen. "Was wir jetzt brauchen ist eine Strategie!" sagte Kava und sah die Toa Olda an, diese stimmten ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu. "Lhikan und ich werden in das Zentrum der Insel gehen und die Matoraner von dort aus diregieren. Tuyet und Jadekaiser gehen an den Strand. Dort werdet ihr versuchen die Dunklen Jäger zurückzuhalten. Kailani wird versuchen die U-Boote zu zerstören, damit sie nicht fliehen können. Diese Insel wird ihr Gefängnis werden, oder wenn wir Glück haben, ihr Grab." sagte Kava. "Ich bin einverstanden." sagte Kanoya und drehte sich um. Die zwanzig U-Boote, die zur Ablenkung von den Dunklen Jägern benutzt worden waren, waren schon komplett zerstört. Nun hob Kanoya einen Arm und senkte ihn in Richtung Osten, dort wo die Dunklen Jäger angriffen. Sofort fuhren die Katapulte in Richtung Osten, wo sie gewaltigen Schaden an den Truppen der Dunklen Jäger anrichteten. "Welche Verteidigung haben wir im Zentrum?" fragte Kava Kanoya, der Lhikan und ihn zur K-Förmigen Festung der Insel begleitete. "Wir haben den Strahler verbessert. Er funktioniert tadellos, ist aber auch eine Bedrohung für die Insel. Wenn er falsch gesteuert wird, kann man die Kontrolle über ihn verlieren." erklärte Kanoya. Kava zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Kanoya an. "Aber für diesen Fall wurde er gebaut, oder?" fragte der Toa des Feuers. Kanoya nickte und drückte einen Knopf an seinem Armband. Sofort schoss ein gewaltiges Katapult aus dem Dach der Festung von Kanoya. Kava erzeugte einen Feuerstrahl unter sich selbst, der ihn auf den Strahler transportierte. "Auf wiedersehen, ihr Jäger!" sagte Kava leise und schob einen Hebel nach vorne. Sofort begann die Spitze der Maschine hellrot zu leuchten und ein Strahl aus purer Energie traf die dunklen Jäger, doch diese schienen nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Nun tauchte eine Gestalt aus einem der U-Boote auf, bei deren Anblick Kava das Blut in den Adern gefror. "Der Umschattete!" sagte Kava überrascht. Kanoya hob einen Arm, was seinen Truppen signalisierte den Kampf einzustellen. Dasselbe tat der Umschattete. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen wie Stunden. Gemächlich kam der Umschattete mit seinem Leibwächter Sentrakh auf Kanoya zu und lächelte dabei. "Was willst du, Umschatteter?" fragte Kanoya wütend. "Ich will das, was mir schon seit langer Zeit zusteht! Dein Reich!" sagte der Umschattete mit ebensoviel Wut in der Stimme wie Kanoya. Der Herrscher des Inselreichs sah den Umschatteten kurze Zeit an und richtete dann sein Schwert auf ihn. "Du wirst mein Reich nie bekommen!" sagte Kanoya. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kanoya. Wir beide wissen doch, dass dieses Reich für mich bestimmt ist. Die Großen Wesen haben mich geschaffen, um diese Insel zu regieren!" sagte der Umschattete. Kanoya musste sich beherrschen, um den Umschatteten nicht sofort zu zerfetzen. "Du hattest deine Chance, so wie Kankroka seine Chance auf Karzahni hatte. Du hast versagt und dieses Reich ist mein!" sagte Kanoya. "Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl!" sagte der Umschattete und bereitete sich darauf vor aus Kanoya eine Legende zu machen. Kapitel 6: Der Abschied Der "Umschattete" bereitete sich darauf vor Kanoya mit seinen Augenstrahlen für immer zu zerstören, doch obwohl Lhikan nicht besonders viel für den Herrscher übrig hatte, musste er etwas tun - so verlangte es der Toa-Kodex. Der Toa des Feuers sammelte seine Kräfte und bereitete sich auf die ultimative Attacke vor. "Verschwinde von dieser Insel und nimm deine Jäger mit!" forderte Lhikan, sein Körper begann schon vor elementarer Energie zu strahlen. "Sonst was? Willst du eine Nova-Explosion ausführen? Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit die ganze Insel auslöschen würdest." sagte der Umschattete mit einer Stimme, in der die Überzeugung lag, dass Lhikan nichts zu würde. "Ich bin kein Vorschul-Toa! Ich weiß welche Konsequenzen mein Handeln haben würden, aber ich bin bereit sie einzugehen. Natürlich würde ich die ganze Insel zerstören, ich würde alles und jeden zerstören - aber eben auch dich und deine Jäger." sagte Lhikan. "Du würdest es nicht tun." sagte der Umschattete überzeugt und wandte sich wieder zu Kanoya. "Sei dir nicht so sicher." sagte Lhikan. Der Umschattete drehte sich zu dem Toa, doch er fühlte sich auf ein Mal ganz träge. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Temperatur immer mehr anstieg - Lhikan war kurz davor alle seine Elementarkräfte in einer gewaltigen Explosion zu entladen, das konnte der Umschattete nicht zulassen, denn wie sollte er ein Reich regieren, dass überhaupt nicht existierte, wenn er nicht existierte? "Das ist erst der Anfang!" sagte der Umschattete und rannte auf sein Schiff zu. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten waren die Dunklen Jäger von der Insel verschwunden. Nun kamen auch die anderen Toa Olda zu Lhikan, Kava und Kanoya. "Du hast gelogen mit der Nova-Explosion, oder?" fragte Kava lächelnd. "Natürlich." erwiederte Lhikan monoton. Kanoya war der einzige, der bemerkte, dass Lhikan log. "Wie soll ich euch dafür danken, dass ihr mein Reich gerettet habt?" fragte Kanoya. "Der Umschattete hat schon viele Versuche gestartet dieses Land wieder zu erobern, aber noch nie wurde ein Angriff so elegant vereitelt wie dieser." fuhr der Herrscher fort. "Ich denke, dass der Teil unserer Bestimmung, der auf Kanoya liegt, bereits erfüllt ist. Wir sollten weiterreisen." sagte Lhikan. "Aber bevor ihr das tut habe ich ein Geschenk für euch." sagte Kanoya und führte die Toa in die gewaltige Festung von Kanoya. Dann brachte er sie in eine gewaltige Waffenkammer. "Ihr seid starke Toa, doch eure Ausrüstung entspricht nicht euren Fähigkeiten. Sucht euch jeweils eine dieser Rüstungen aus, sie sind auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik." sagte Kanoya. "Das können wir nicht annehmen." sagte Kailani bescheiden und sah sich um. "Aber ich bestehe darauf. Diese Rüstungen sind nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihr für mich getan habt." sagte Kanoya. "Dann wollen wir mal nicht widersprechen." sagte Tuyet glücklich und ging durch die Reihen. Sie liebte zwar ihre alte Rüstung, doch Kanoya hatte recht. Ihre Rüstung war durch hunderte Kämpfe entsprechend abgenutzt und nicht richtig gepanzert. Tuyet brauchte etwas, das leicht war, ihr aber trotzdem genügend Bewegungsfreiheit bot und schließlich fand sie es - jeder der Toa fand eine Rüstung, die ihm gefiel. "Zum Schluss bekommt jeder von euch Toa noch einen solchen Werfer." sagte Kanoya und übergab den Toa jeweils einen Rhotuka-Werfer, der ihr Element durch seine Form repräsentieren sollte. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles." sagte der Herrscher und drückte auf einen Knopf an der Wand. Daraufhin öffneten sich sechs Tore in der Wand. Hinter jedem dieser Tore stand eine Art Motorrad. "Was ist das?" fragte Jadekaiser überrascht. "Ich habe sie Toa-Pod getauft. Damit wird es einfacher für euch sein euch fortzubewegen. Olda Nui ist eine gewaltige Stadt und wenn ihr sie beschützen wollt, müsst ihr in der Lage sein schnell von einem Ort zum nächsten zu kommen." antwortete Kanoya. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Toa, dass sich Kava keine neue Rüstung angezogen hatte. "Kava, wieso trägst du noch deine alte Rüstung?" fragte Kailani. "Weil ich diese Rüstung schon seit meiner Verwandlung in einen Toa trage. So stelle ich mir einen Helden vor und ich werde daran nichts ändern. Nichts desto trotz habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Kanoya ist meine Heimatinsel, ich habe hier gelebt bevor ich euch kannte und ihr seid mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, doch trotzdem möchte ich hier bleiben. Die Insel bedeutet mir einfach zu viel." erklärte Kava. Kapitel 7: Makuta Krika Stille herrschte auf der Oberfläche von Vohon Nui, einer Insel, die kurz vor dem Großen Krieg entstand. Einst war dieses Fleckchen Land nichts anderes als die Insel Mata Nui, doch durch Tuyet wurde daraus ein Schlachtfeld. Tage waren seit dem Krieg vergangen und noch immer lagen die toten Körper unzähliger Rahi, Rahkshi, Makuta, Matoranern und Toa auf der Erde. Im Zentrum der Insel befand sich eine riesige Kuppel aus Protodermis, unter der ein aktiver Vulkan eingesperrt war. Die überlebenden Schattenegel bewegten sich langsam aber Zielsicher auf den Vulkan zu, da sie von seiner Macht angezogen wurden, denn Schattenegel suchten immer das Leben, um selbst leben zu können. Einer dieser Schattenegel kroch nun über die Leiche eines Toa des Steins, als dieser tote Toa sich plötzlich bewegte und sich aufrichtete. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit." sagte der Toa des Steins. Er sah sich auf der Insel um, doch sah nichts als leere und Nebel. Der Toa brauchte eine Weile, um sich an alles zu erinnern und sah dann in Richtung Küste. "Dort ist der Weg nach Metru Nui." sagte der Toa und hob eine gewaltige Axt vom Boden auf. Der Toa war kein echter Toa. Nachdem Teridax Krikas Rüstung zerstört hatte, war seine Protodermis entwichen, doch er konnte sie wieder sammeln und sie in einem Toa-Körper vereinen. Nun hatte Krika die Küste erreicht, doch dort wo einst ein Tunneleingang war, befand sich nun ein großer Steinbrocken. Krika starrte den Felsen an und streckte einen Arm aus. Er benutzte die Rahkshi-Kraft der Zersplitterung, um sich den Weg zu ebnen und war schon kurze Zeit später in Teridax' altem Versteck. Es war Nacht auf Metru Nui und diese Nacht war die perfekte Tarnung für Krika. Er benutzte seine Kraft des Fliegens und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken, er wollte sich an Teridax rächen, dafür, dass er ihn töten wollte und dafür, dass er die gesamte Bruderschaft verraten hatte. Krika wusste nicht, dass die Bruderschaft kurz nach seinem vermeindlichen Tod von Botar in die Grube transportiert worden war, aber es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen. Eines wusste der Makuta jedoch, er konnte Teridax nicht alleine besiegen. Er hatte die perfekte Tarnung. Welche Toa auch immer noch am Leben waren, würden niemals vermuten, dass er ein Makuta war. So würde er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen können und wenn er erst das Vertrauen der Toa hatte, würde er sie gegen Teridax anführen und nach dem Sieg über Teridax würde er auch noch die Toa vernichten - ein perfekter Plan in seinen Augen. Seit mehreren Stunden war Krika jetzt schon unterwegs und es herrschte komplette Stille. Am Horizont ging schon die Sonne auf, als er plötzlich merkte, wie seine Kräfte deaktiviert wurden. In der Ferne war einge Insel zu sehen, auf der eine K-Förmige Insel stand. So sehr Krika auch versuchte in der Luft zu fliegen, war es jedoch für ihn unmöglich und er stürzte in die Fluten. Was auch immer das für eine Insel ist... sie wird nicht gerade Gastfreundlich gegenüber einem Makuta sein - der perfekte Ort, um Toa zu finden. dachte Krika und schwomm in Richtung Küste. Als er die Küste erreicht hatte, tat er so, als ob er völlig erschöpft war. Die Wachen von Kanoya richteten zuerst ihre Waffen auf den Toa, der sich an die Küste schleppte, doch schließlich kamen sie auf den Toa zu. "Bist du einer der Toa Olda?" fragte ein Matoraner in roter Rüstung. Krika sah den Matoraner an und ihm stockte beinahe der Atem. "Wie ist dein Name, Matoraner?" fragte er mit der freundlichsten Stimme, die ihm möglich war. "Mein Name ist Takua." erwiederte der Matoraner. "Was bist du für ein Matoraner? Was ist dein Element?" fragte Krika. "Ich bin ein Ta-Matoraner, wieso?" fragte Takua. Krika lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nur gern mit wem ich es zu tun habe." erwiederte der Makuta und entwickelte in seinem Kopf schon einen Plan. Dieser Takua wusste es zwar nicht, aber Krika konnte es spüren - dieser Matoraner war ein Matoraner des Lichts, getarnt als Ta-Matoraner. Sollte dieser Matoraner jemals ein Toa werden, hätte Teridax endlich seinen Gegner gefunden - und würde scheitern. "Gibt es Toa auf der Insel?" fragte der Makuta in Toa-Rüstung. Takua überlegte kurz. "Diese Insel wird von uns Matoranern bewacht, aber wir haben momentan einige Toa zu besuch. Sie nennen sich selbst Toa Olda." erwiederte Takua. "Kannst du mich zu ihnen führen?" fragte Krika. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Kanoya mag es nicht gestört zu werden." entgegnete der Av-Matoraner, der als Ta-Matoraner getarnt war. Krikas Augen weiteten sich. Kanoya war also keine Legende, seit vielen Jahren hatte er Geschichten von Kanoya gehört, doch er hatte sie immer nur als Märchen abgetan. So soll sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden... dachte Krika. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er für mich Zeit hat." sagte Krika lächelnd. Takua führte den Makuta zur Festung. Kapitel 8: Die Abreise Takua führte den mysteriösen Toa in die Festung und blieb schließlich mit ihm vor einer gewaltigen Tür stehen, auf der in Matoranischer Schrift ganz klar "Waffenkammer" stand. Darunter war ein Bild von einer Kanohi abgebildet, die Krika noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das musste wahrscheinlich Kanoyas Maske sein, denn ihr Bild war auf vielen Gemälden in der Festung abgebildet. "Ich überschreite hier bestimmt meine Kompetenzen, aber du bist ein Toa und ich denke Kanoya würde dich ebenfalls empfangen." sagte Takua und öffnete die gewaltige Tür. Im Inneren der riesigen Waffenkammer standen die Toa Olda und Kanoya. "Es tut mir leid, oh großer Herrscher, dass ich Sie stören muss, aber dieser Toa ist auf der Insel angekommen und möchte sich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten." sagte Takua. "Ein weiterer Toa?" fragte Kanoya skeptisch und streichte sich über seine Maske. Dann überlegte er kurz und ergriff wieder das Wort. "Gut, danke Takua. Du kannst wieder auf deinen Posten gehen." sagte der Herrscher. Takua verbeute sich und rannte los. "Kennt ihr diesen Toa?" fragte Kanoya. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste." sagte Jadekaiser und musterte den Toa von oben bis unten. "Ich habe diesen Toa auf Mata Nui gesehen. Während dem Großen Krieg. Aber er hat die Insel nicht mit uns verlassen." sagte Kailani verwundert. Krika trat einen Schritt nach vorne und verbeugte sich vor Kanoya. "Ich habe viele Legenden von Euch gehört, oh großer Kanoya, doch ich glaubte nie an diese Legenden. Nun wurde ich eines besseren belehrt und ich bin dankbar, dass Sie mich empfangen." sagte Krika. Kanoya sah ihn verwundert an. "Wenn du nicht an meine Existenz geglaubt hast, wie bist du dann hierher gekommen?" fragte Kanoya überrascht. Krika richtete sich auf und zeigte auf seine Maske. Es war eine Kanohi Elda, die Maske der Ortung. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Jadekaiser. "Ich habe meine Maske benutzt, um den Toa zu finden, der Teridax 'vernichtet' hat." sagte Krika, nun kam Wut in seiner Stimme auf. Jadekaiser starrte den fremden Toa mit fragendem Blick an. "Du hast es nicht richtig gemacht. Teridax lebt." sagte Krika. "Das kann nicht sein. Sein Körper wurde so stark beschädigt, dass niemand überlebt hätte." erwiederte Jadekaiser. "Moment... ihr habt Teridax' Köper vernichtet?" fragte Kanoya. Jadekaiser nickte. "Das bringt bei einem Makuta nicht viel. Makuta sind Energie, die einen Körper kontrollieren. Wenn ihr den Körper vernichtet, setzt ihr diese Energie frei und sie kann sich einen neuen Körper zum kontrollieren suchen." erklärte Kanoya. "Und deshalb bin ich hier! Ich weiß wohin Teridax als nächstes gehen will!" sagte Krika. Ohne, dass es irgendjemand bemerkte, aktivierte Kanoya seine Maske und stellte fest, dass Krika die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, er wusste tatsächlich wohin Teridax gehen wollte. "Der Toa hat recht. Teridax ist am Leben und er weiß, wohin Teridax gehen wird. Ihr müsst euch beeilen, denn Teridax wird nicht dort auf euch warten. Benutzt die Toa-Pod und beeilt euch." sagte Kanoya. Die Toa Olda nickten. "Toa, sag ihnen: wohin geht Teridax?" forderte Kanoya. "Teridax macht sich auf den Weg nach Destral. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber er muss dort etwas zurückgelassen haben - etwas wichtiges und da die Bruderschaft nun in der Grube gefangen ist, kann er es ungestört holen." sagte Krika. Lhikan zweifelte an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Toa - sicher, Kanoya hatte ihnen versichert, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber woher konnte ein Toa so viel über die Makuta wissen? "Wie kommen wir nach Destral?" fragte Kailani. "Die Toa-Pod besitzen eine Flugfunktion, aber nun müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich nach Destral. Hier ist eine Karte, beeilt euch. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Teridax die Bruderschaft befreit oder etwas schlimmeres tut." sagte Kanoya. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stiegen die Toa auf die Toa-Pod und waren im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Kanoya und Kava blieben auf Kanoya zurück und hofften. Kapitel 9: Gefangene Lhikan hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er war derjenige, der voran flog, wurde jedoch nun von dem fremden Toa auf dessen Toa-Pod überholt. "Ich weiß genau wo Destral liegt, du solltest mich lieber voran lassen." schrie Lhikan dem fremden Toa zu. "Dabei fällt mir gerade auf, dass ich deinen Namen nicht kenne." "Mein Name? Ich heiße... Dort sehe ich schon die Umrisse von Destral." sagte Krika, der versuchte der Frage auszuweichen, da ihm auf die Schnelle kein passender Name für einen Toa einfiel. Lhikan warf dem fremden einen Mistrauischen Blick zu. "Woher weißt du, wo sich Destral befindet?" fragte Lhikan. "Du hast deine Lebensgeschichte... ich meine. Im Laufe meines Lebens war ich öfters auf Destral, um Missionen zu erfüllen." sagte Krika, wobei er nicht log, er hatte tatsächlich Missionen auf Destral ausgeführt und jeder Rode-Träger hätte ihm das bestätigt. Lhikan sah sich um. Der Rest der Toa war dicht hinter ihnen und Lhikan gab ihnen ein Zeichen ihre Gefährte zu verlangsamen. "Wir werden an der schwarzen Küste dort vorne landen." sagte Lhikan. "Nein, wir werden direkt auf dem großen Platz in der Mitte der Insel landen, sonst haben wir einen zu langen Fußmarsch hinzulegen. Dadurch verlieren wir kostbare Zeit, in der Teridax fliehen kann." sagte Krika angespannt. "Hör zu, fremder. Dieses Team steht unter meiner Leitung. Ich gebe hier die Befehle und wenn ich sage, dass wir auf der schwarzen Küste landen, dann landen wir auf der schwarzen Küste. Du hast keine Ahnung von Destral. Ja okay, vielleicht warst du einige Male hier, aber ich habe auf dieser Insel gelebt - wenn auch nur kurz." sagte Lhikan. "Mach was du willst, ich werde auf dem Platz landen und versuchen Teridax zu finden. Wenn ich ihn habe, werde ich ihn so lange an einem Ort halten, bis ihr auftaucht. Gemeinsam werden wir ihn vernichten." sagte Krika. Lhikan überlegte kurz. "Wir landen auf dem großen Platz." sagte Lhikan zu seinem Team, dann flüsterte er dem Toa zu: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich das für dich tue. Ich habe eine Treuepflicht Mata Nui gegenüber. Ich habe beim ersten Mal versagt, doch dieses Mal wird Teridax scheitern." sagte Lhikan. Krika sah ihn kurz an. "Deine Einstellung gefällt mir." erwiederte Krika. Die Toa landeten und stiegen von ihren Fahrzeugen ab. Sie sahen sich kurz auf der Insel um, doch es war nicht viel zu sehen. Die Stadt Destral war wie leer gefegt, nur einige Fikou krabbelten über die Trümmerhaufen, die damals Läden und Fabriken darstellten. "Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Was gehört?" fragte Lhikan. "Es war ein Geräusch, wie als wenn ein Artakha-Bulle mit vollem Tempo gegen eine Mauer rannte." sagte der Toa des Eises. Nun hörten die anderen das Geräusch auch. Dann ertönte es erneut, dann wieder und danach wieder. Tuyet lief vorraus und ging zielstrebig auf die Richtung zu, aus der das Geräusch kam. Als sie der Geräuschquelle näher kam, begann sie auch Stimmen zu hören. "Dort drüben ist jemand!" schrie Tuyet und nahm ihren neuen Werfer zur Hand. Dann ging sie vorsichtig um eine Ecke, doch dort war nur eine Protostahl-Tür zu sehen. "Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich jemand, oder mehrere den Stimmen nach zu urteilen." sagte Tuyet. "Das ist ein Verlies." sagte Lhikan und strich mit seiner Hand über die Tür. Dann legte er seine Hand auf das Schloss und begann es so stark zu erhitzen, dass es zu schmelzen begann. "Diese neue Rüstung verstärkt meine Elementarkräfte bei direktem Kontakt... ich war noch nie in der Lage Protostahl zu schmelzen." sagte Lhikan. "Wieso öffnest du die Tür, wir wissen nicht wer sich dahinter befindet." sagte Kailani und versuchte Lhikan von der Tür fort zu bewegen, doch Lhikan lies sich nicht von der Tür reißen. Er sah Kailani in die tiefgelben Augen. "Wer auch immer hinter dieser Tür sitzt, er ist ein Feind der Makuta und jeder Feind der Makuta ist unser Freund." sagte Lhikan. Kurz danach öffnete sich die Tür und dahinter sahen die Toa Olda sechs Gestalten - sechs Toa. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte Lhikan überrascht. "Wir sind die Toa Hagah. Wir dachten schon, dass wir hier verhungern würden. Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragte eine blau gepanzerte Toa, die offensichtlich eine Toa des Wassers war. Lhikan sah sie skeptisch an. "Was, wenn ihr nur eine Illusion seid?" fragte der Toa des Feuers. Die Toa des Wassers ging langsam auf Lhikan zu, währenddessen begann ihre Maske hell zu leuchten. Kurz bevor sie Lhikan erreichte sank sie zu Boden und stand einige Minuten später wieder auf. "Du wirst uns glauben." sagte die Toa namens Gaaki. "Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte der verkleidete Krika. "Deshalb!" sagte Gaaki und riss Jadekaiser das Schwert aus der Scheide, dann legte sie es an Krikas Kehle und winkte die anderen Toa Hagah zu sich. "Krika, du warst schon immer ein Meister der Verkleidung, aber du kennst uns... so leicht sind wir nicht zu täuschen." Kapitel 10: Unerwarteter Gast "Ah, richtig. Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus und der ganze Rest von Teridax' Toa-Team. Du hast recht, ihr wart eines der schlausten Toa-Hagah-Teams. Die anderen Teams waren sehr einfach zu korrupieren." Erklärte der getrante Makuta, ohne auch nur anstalten zu machen, sich zu verteidigen. "Teridax hatte wirklich Glück, dass gerade ihr sein Team wart, denn ihr wart sehr gute Wächter. Aber leider wart ihr nicht gut genug, um der Bestrafung zu entgehen, die auf euch wartete." "Bestrafung? Wir waren eingesperrt, so wie ich die Makuta kenne, fallen Bestrafungen anders aus. Eingesperrt werden nur Gegner, die zu stark sind, um getötet zu werden, aber zu schwach, um der Gefangenschaft zu entgehen." sagte Gaaki. "Und in einem Punkt irrst du dich, wir waren nicht das stärkste Hagah-Team... wir sind es immer noch." Krika brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Und die lächerlichsten seit ihr auch noch." sagte Krika lachend. "Wenn wir so lächerlich sind, dann kitzeln wir dich mal ein bisschen." entgegnete Gaaki und trat dem Makuta mit Kraft auf die Brustbepanzerung, sodass Krika in hohem Bogen gegen eine Steinwand flog. Sofort benutzte Bomonga seine Elementarkräfte, um den Makuta bis zum Hals im Boden versinken zu lassen. "Zeigt ihm, wie witzig wir sind!" sagte Gaaki zu Pouks und Bomonga, die sofort begannen den Körper des Makuta in der Erde zu zerquetschen. "Halt!" rief Norik. "Er ist zwar ein Makuta und ein Verbrecher gegenüber Mata Nui, doch es steht uns nicht zu, zu entscheiden, ob und wie dieser Verbrecher stirbt." sagte der Anführer des Teams. Bomonga und Pouks hörten mit der Folter an dem Makuta auf und Bomonga befreite ihn aus seiner Qual. Bevor Norik auf den geschwächten Makuta zugehen konnte, um seine Hände aneinander zu schweißen und somit eine Flucht zu verhindern, wurde er von einer gewaltigen Gestalt aufgehalten. "Du hast recht, Norik. Es ist nicht eure Aufgabe zu beurteilen, ob das Leben dieser wertlosen Kreatur noch einen Sinn hat, oder ob seine Existenz beendet werden sollte. Dieses kleine Häufchen Elend ist nur eine Verschwendung wertvollen Lebensraums, der genauso gut durch eine Horde kannibalischer Fikou ersetzt werden könnte. Also überlass die Entscheidung, wann, wo und vor allem wie Krika stribt, mir." sagte die geflügelte Kreatur. Norik ahnte bereits, wer ihn festhielt, doch er musste sicher gehen, weil er es einfach nicht glauben konnte. "T... Teridax... du... du wagst es dich wieder unter unsere Augen zu trauen?" fragte Norik entsetzt und zugleich wütend. "Ich würde ja gerne ein kurzes Gespräch mit dir führen, aber ich habe zu tun!" erwiederte der damalige Anführer der nun aufgelösten Bruderschaft der Makuta und versammelte seine Kräfte in seinen Händen. Dann streckte er seine Hände aus und der Schatten wirkte wie eine Druckwelle, die die versammelten Toa auf der Insel verteilte. Mit schweren schritten taumelte Teridax, der immer noch unter den Verletzungen litt, die er sich bei der letzten Schlacht zugezogen hatte. Seine pechschwarze Rüstung war an einigen Stellen aufgeschnitten und rollte sich nach außen. Durch diese Risse trat ein wenig grünes Gaß aus. Teridax faltete seine Hände ineinander und atmete tief ein, woraufhin sich die gesamte ausgetretene Protodermis um seinen Körper versammelte. Dann packte er Krikas Kopf und hob den Körper des beinahe bewusstlosen Makuta in die Luft, als wäre er nur eine weitere Rahi-Kreation gewesen, die Teridax mit abscheu vernichten wollte. "... und dabei bist du eigentlich nach Destral gekommen, um mich zu töten..." sagte Teridax zu Krika. "Warte nur ab..." gab Krika von sich. Sofort begannen die Augen des Makuta zu glühen und zwei Strahlen aus purer Hitze bohrten sich durch Teridax' Maske und Schulter. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte bis auf das Meer hinaus und Teridax fiel schwer verwundet auf den Boden, der beim Aufschlag stark erbebte. Krika versuchte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft aufzurichten, doch Teridax war schneller. Mit seiner Rückhand verpasste er Krika einen Schlag, der ihn auf den Boden zwang. Dann kniete sich Teridax neben seinen Bruder, er wusste, dass er jetzt schnell handeln musste, denn wenn noch mehr Antidermis den Körper verließ, war er nicht mehr in der Lage ihn zu kontrollieren. Er legte eine Hand auf Krikas Stirn und eine andere auf seine Brust, dann begann er den Makuta zu absorbieren. Der Meister der Schatten begann schwarz und rot zu glühen, bis er nurnoch eine leuchtende Gestalt war und als das Strahlen aufhörte, waren alle Schäden in seiner Rüstung repariert. So stark wie er einst war, stand er auf und saugte seine umherschwirrende Antidermis ein. Teridax überprüfte die Gegend und machte sich dann auf die Suche, immerhin gab es noch einige Toa auf dieser Insel, die es zu vernichten galt. * * * "Das ist unser Feind!" flüsterte Norik Tuyet zu, doch diese machte nicht den Anschein, als ob sie dem Toa des Feuers zuhören wollte. "Nachdem wir herausgefunden hatten, dass Teridax eine Rebellion gegen Mata Nui anführte, machte es sich mein Team zur Aufgabe ihn zu vernichten, das ist unsere Bestimmung und wir werden sie erfüllen und zwar ohne eure Hilfe." sagte der Toa des Feuers. "Teridax ist auch unser Feind... und vor allem ist er mein Feind! Er kam auf unsere Insel und gab vor unser Turaga zu sein. Dann hat er mein Team gespalten, er schickte alle auf tödliche Missionen, von denen keiner bisher zurückkehrte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch leben, oder ob sie tot sind, aber ich werde Teridax höchst persönlich vernichten!" sagte Tuyet. "Ich bin es meinem Team schuldig, ich bin es meiner Heimat schuldig... und ich bin es mir selbst schuldig!" "Wir haben keine Zeit darüber zu diskutieren, denn sobald er auftaucht muss ich bereit sein ihn zu stellen." sagte Norik und wandte sich von Tuyet ab. "Ich hoffe du bist schon bereit!" sagte Teridax, der hinter einem Felsen aufgetaucht war, und schleuderte einen Strahl geballter Schattenenergie auf den Toa des Feuers. "Wenn nicht, dann mach' dich bereit endlich deiner Bestimmung ins Gesicht zu sehen... mach' dich bereit endlich einzusehen, dass du versagt hast!" schrie Teridax, dann flog er auf den Toa des Feuers zu und versetzte ihm einen so starken schlag, dass er seine Waffen verlor. Der Anführer der Toa Hagah rutschte durch Teridax' Kraft über den großen Platz von Destral. "Ich kenne meine Bestimmung und ich wette, du kennst deine, aber du bist zu feige sie zu erfüllen." sagte Norik schwach. "Ich kenne meine Bestimmung auch und du hast recht, ich will sie nicht akzeptieren! Meine Bestimmung führt mich auf einen Weg, den ich schon verlassen habe. Für mich ist die Bestimmung nur ein Hindernis, das ich umgehen muss und meine Taten führen mich um dieses Hindernis herum." sagte Teridax. "Seltsam, hast du auf deinem Weg auch mit anderen Hindernissen, als nur deiner Bestimmung gerechnet?" fragte Norik. Teridax sah seinen ehemaligen Diener skeptisch an, als dieser laut aufschrie. Bevor Teridax realisierte was passierte, wurde er am Rücken von etwas getroffen, sofort füllte sich sein Körper mit Hitze. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Tuyet und sie hielt Noriks Rhotuka-Werferschild in der Hand. Hinter Tuyet tauchten die anderen Toa Hagah und Toa Mangai auf. Norik bemühte sich, sich so weit wie möglich von Teridax zu entfernen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall Teil von dem werden, was nun passierte. "Das war ein guter Schachzug von euch!" sagte Teridax, während seine Rüstung langsam zu schmelzen begann. Dann sah er fünf weitere Rhotuka-Rotoren auf sich zufliegen, er reagierte sofort und erschuf eine Schattenhand, die so schnell bei Lhikan war und ihm umgriff, dass es für das Auge fast nicht zu erkennen war. Die Schattenhand zog den Toa zu Teridax, während dieser von den Rotoren getroffen wurde und somit in einem Toa-Siegel eingesperrt wurde - und Lhikan auch. Epilog Die Toa standen für eine Sekunde reglos da, bis sie erkannten, was gerade passiert war. Aufgebracht stürmte Tuyet auf Norik zu, der immer noch stark geschwächt war. "Wie können wir ihn befreien, ohne Teridax wieder auf das Universum loszulassen?" fragte Tuyet. Norik sah ihr ratlos in die hellblauen Augen, bevor er seine Antwort aussprach. "Das ist leider nicht möglich, wenn wir Lhikan aus dem Toa-Siegel befreien, dann wird auch Teridax wieder frei sein. Außerdem ist es kein einfaches Toa-Siegel aus Protodermis, nein. Unsere Rhotuka-Werferschilde wurden auf der sagenumwobenen Insel Kanoya hergestellt. Sie wurden so programmiert, dass die Substanz, die beim Aufeinandertreffen der verschiedenen Rotoren der Werfer entsteht, nur durch dieselbe Energie und noch mehr Energie zerstört werden kann." erklärte Norik. "Dann werden wir unsere Elementarkräfte auch einsetzen!" sagte Kailani entschlossen. "Nein, wir benötigen eine andere Sorte von Energie." sagte Bomonga. "In der Zeit, in der unsere Werfer entwickelt wurden, verließ sich die Technik von Kanoya auf die Natur, da die Technik noch nicht sehr ausgereift war. Es gibt zwei Abschnitte im Jahr, die das Universum mit zusätzlicher Energie füttern, Energie, die für das Öffnen eines solchen Sieges unerlässlich sind." erklärte der Toa der Erde. "Und welche Energien sind das!?" verlangte Jadekaiser zu wissen. "Es sind Zeitabschnitte und sie finden ständig in gleichen Abständen statt. Wieso genau die Energie dieser beiden Zeitabschnitte dafür verwendet werden muss, weiß ich nicht." sagte Bomonga. "Es handelt sich dabei um die Nacht der Wintersonnenwende und den Tag der Sommersonnenwende. Nur dann kann das Siegel zerstört werden." "Wann ist die nächste Sonnenwende?" fragte Tuyet. "Die Wintersonnenwende wird uns in wenigen Tagen erreichen, wenn meine Berechnungen richtig sind, haben wir noch knapp zwei Wochen Zeit, bis sie eintritt." sagte Kualus. "Gut, dann ist alles klar. Wir werden uns aufteilen, um so viele Toa wie möglich zu finden. Diese werden wir auf der Insel versammeln und es mit Teridax aufnehmen." sagte Jadekaiser entschlossen. Die Toa Hagah schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und Pouks trat vor. "Wir haben schon zu oft versucht Teridax mit roher Gewalt zu vernichten." erklärte der Toa Hagah des Steins. "So, und was schlagt ihr dann vor?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Dies ist unsere Mission. Wir kennen einen sicheren Weg über den Schatten zu triumpfieren. Aber das bedeutet, dass wir getrennte Wege gehen müssen." sagte Pouks. Das ehemalige Wächterteam von Teridax wandte sich ab und verschwand hinter den hohen Gebäuden der Insel Destral, wobei sie die drei ratlosen Toa Olda zurückließen. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben, wir werden Lhikan aus diesem Käfig holen. Teridax ist gut im Pläne schmieden, aber was er kann, können wir auch. Wir teilen uns auf und versammeln die Toa auf dieser Insel und dieses Mal wird Teridax nicht lebend aus diesem Kampf herauskommen, das schwöre ich." sagte Tuyet mit starker Stimme. "Das wird eine schwere Aufgabe, denn fast alle Toa sind bei dem Großen Krieg gestorben und der Rest hat sich im Universum verteilt." sagte Kailani. "Lhikan ist es wert, dass wir diese Toa wieder finden." erklärte Tuyet und machte sich auf den Weg nach Westen. Ohne weiteren Kommentar trennten sich auch Kailani und Jadekaiser, um alles zu tun, was nötig war, um ihren Anführer zu retten. Während sie ging, sprach Tuyet zu sich selbst. "Ich werde Lhikan befreien, nach all' den Taten und Verbrechen, die ich begangen habe, war er es, der mir verziehen hat. Ich könnte mich nicht Toa nennen, wenn ich nicht dazu bereit wäre mein Leben für jemand anders zu riskieren. Das Team der Toa Olda wird nicht noch weiter schrumpfen!" Erfahre wie es mit den Toa Olda weitergeht in: ''Getrennte Wege'' Erfahre wie es mit den Toa Hagah weitergeht in: ''Getrennte Wege'' Charaktere Toa Olda Datei:ToaTuyet.jpg|Tuyet Datei:Lhikan_Olda.jpg|Lhikan Datei:Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Datei:Toa_Kailani.jpg|Kailani Datei:ToaKava.jpg|Kava Toa Hagah Datei:BomongaIdekria.jpg|Bomonga Datei:Iruini_Toa.jpg|Iruini Datei:Pouks.jpg|Pouks Datei:Hagah_Norik.jpg|Norik Datei:KualusIdekria.jpg|Kualus Datei:Gaaki.jpg|Gaaki Andere Datei:Bild003.jpg|Teridax Datei:Kanoya_(Wesen).jpg|Kanoya Datei:Bild013.jpg|Krika Datei:Bild052.jpg|Nidhiki Kategorie:Epos